What if things went differently
by Cherub4eva
Summary: What if Robin and Azeem were not alone when they sailed back to England?... What if Will Scarlett found a girl, and was not an outcast?...  What would happen? First story on Fanfiction, hope you like it, please read and review Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Robin Hood or Christian Slater...sigh :[**

Will Scarlett hunched up tight against a tree. He winced as he pulled the arrow from his hand. The blood began to pool in his palm. He scrunched up his eyes as the pain seared up from his hand to his elbow. He had no spare clothes so he ripped the bottom of his shirt and tied it in a tight tourniquet.

**16 Years Previously**

Clara of Sherwood rocked back in her chair, oblivious to the man dressed in black, prying open the window to her young child nursery. He creeped across the room and scooped up the sleeping child. "This young child will bring a high price in the black market". He climbed back through the window and set off on his journey to the moorlands far east of the small town in rural England.

**16 Years later in the Moorlands**

"Katiri!" the old Spinster shouted. A young girl sprinted from behind the hut. She was about seventeen years old, her long bronze hair was tousled over her shoulders. She was wearing long robes, and a sheathed scimitar. She was an outcast within outcasts. Her homeland, the moors in Arabia, her people were shunned in England. She was shunned in the Moors because she was different, but ever since she could remember she lived in the moorlands. Yet she was so very different.

"Yes Azla?" questioned Katiri. "Where is the Food? I'm so hungry." the old woman cried.

She couldn't even feed the woman who brought her up, Azla was a mother to her. She had to do something drastic. She set of towards the market. The smell of herbs wafted through the night air. She saw the baskets laden with piles of fruit, surely they couldn't miss one little bit. She grabbed an apple, she was about to run when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" his said in a foreign language familiar to Katiri. "I..I, my mother she is starving." Katiri whimpered, "Guards!" the man shouted. Katiri was a skilled fighter with deadly aim but her sword was out of reach and the man was three times her size. All she could do was squirm as the soldiers dragged her to the prison where her hands and feet were shackled. Her sword was taken and she was told her sentence.

The moorlands were a hard place to live, the crusades meant there were armed guards were everywhere and punishments were severe, she would get her hands chopped off.

The cave she was held in was dark and damp. Many people were shackled to lining the walls. She was the only girl. The smell was horrendous a mix of sweat and blood. The man to her left was staring at her with questioning eyes. He never had chance to ask Katiri what was on his mind before he was unchained and dragged to the edge of the cave. His hand was tied with a leather strap with the other end around the guard's wrist keeping his hand in place. Katiri turned her head as the axe swiftly came down. "You're next," smirked the soldier that brought her in. "She's only a child!" a man shouted in a language Katiri knew was English. Azla had taught her many languages so she could travel where ever she wished. "I shall take her sentence!" he shouted again. "I will take half," said another man. "No Peter, Marian would never allow it!" "Robin can't you see Marian is not here" said Peter.

The soldiers untied the strange men named Robin and Peter. "We will chop off all your hands, starting with you," he pointed to Robin. "No!" screamed Katiri. The cruel guards laughed with delight, they strapped Robin's hand to the main guard. As the guard brought down the axe Robin pulled as hard as he might pulling the guards hand forward and into the Axes way.

They had to act fast Katiri grabbed and un sheathed her sword. She fought of the guard as Robin started to run, the prisoners shouted for help. He started chopping one man's shackles when another caught his attention. "Free me, my name is Azeem and I shall help you escape I know the way out with out me you shall surely die" the Moore commanded.

"No Robin, his sentence is death!" shouted Peter, Robin hesitated then brought down his sword he stole off one of the guards. "Follow me" said Azeem as he ran down the passage way.


End file.
